1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device (apparatus), and in particular to a position-detecting apparatus for a movable unit that includes the imaging device etc., and that can be moved for correcting the hand-shake effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 63-099680 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus performs linear movement and rotating operations of a movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens, by using a magnet and a coil, and performs a position-detecting operation of the movable unit, by using a hall element and a magnet. The linear movement operation is for correcting the linear movement component of the hand-shake of the photographing apparatus. The rotating operation is for correcting the rotational movement component of the hand-shake of the photographing apparatus.
However, the moving apparatus for the linear movement and the moving apparatus for the rotating are separated, so that the anti-shake apparatus is enlarged.